Microbial drug resistance is an unavoidable consequence resulting from abuse and overuse of antimicrobial agents. The rate at which resistance arises among microbial population is often dictated by the extent of use of particular agents in a given environment. Given the degree of popularity of β-lactam (also known as β-lactam) antibiotics, it is not surprising that the prevalence of β-lactamase (also known as β-lactamase) producing strains is increasing worldwide. The most significant known mechanism related to the development of bacterial resistance to the β-lactam antibiotics is the production of class-A, class-B, class-C and class-D β-lactamases that are able to hydrolyze the β-lactam antibiotics resulting in the loss of antibacterial activity. Class-A enzymes preferentially hydrolyze penicillins, class-B enzymes hydrolyze all β-lactams including carbapenems, class-C β-lactamases have a substrate profile favoring cephalosporin hydrolysis, whereas substrate preference for class D β-lactamases include oxacillin and cloxacillin.
The possibility of rescuing individual β-lactam antibiotics by combination with a β-lactamase inhibitor that inactivates the β-lactamase before it can hydrolyze the β-lactam antibiotic has been demonstrated with clinically useful combination between penicillins such as amoxicillin, ampicillin, piperacillin and ticarcillin and β-lactamase inhibitors such as clavulanic acid, sulbactam and tazobactam. Further potential combinations have been described involving various β-lactam antibiotics and newly reported β-lactamase inhibitors including bicyclic monobactams, exomethylene penems and 7-oxo-6-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2-carboxamide derivatives.
As a result of point mutations and plasmid transfer, the diversity of β-lactamases is increasing constantly. The currently commercial β-lactamase inhibitors are insufficient to counter these new β-lactamases—particularly ineffective against class C producing organisms, newly emerged extended-spectrum β-lactamases (ESBLs) and carbapenemases like IMP, VIM, OXA, KPC, and NDM. Thus there is a need for broad-spectrum β-lactamase inhibitor to combat over 900 β-lactamases including the newly emerged β-lactamases.
Recently, certain diazabicyclic compounds have been disclosed in WO 2009/091856 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In addition, a number of diazabicyclic heterocycles have been disclosed in the following patents as β-lactamase inhibitors: US 2003/0199541 A1, US 2004/0157826 A1, US 2004/0097490 A1. US 2005/0020572 A1. US 2006/7112592 B2, US 2006/0189652 A1, US 2008/7439253 B2, US 2009/0018329 A1, EP 1307457 B1, EP 1537117 B1, WO 2002/100860 A2, WO 2002/10172 A1, WO 2003/063864 A2, WO 2004/052891 A1, WO 2004/022563 A1, WO 2008/142285 A1, WO 2009/090320 A1, US 2010/0092443 A1, WO 2010/126820 A2, US 2012/0165533 A1.
The compounds of the present invention are new and the structural features are significantly distinct from the compounds described in the patent references cited above.